Most television viewers now receive video signals through a content aggregator such as a cable or satellite television provider, or internet-based programming provider. Digital video broadcasting (DVB) systems, such as satellite systems, are generally known. A DVB system that delivers video service to a home will usually include a video services receiver, system, or device, such as a set-top box (STB), smart-TV, or streaming media receiver compatible with a television connection (such as a USB “stick”). These types of programming receivers may receive network television broadcasts, cable and/or satellite television broadcasts, on-demand programming, internet-based programming accessible via specialized software applications, or the like. In a typical instance, encoded audio/video signals are sent via cable, wireless data link, or other internet-based communication technique, where the signals are decoded by the appropriate video services receiver. The decoded signals can then be viewed on a television or other appropriate display as desired by the viewer.
A programming receiver reports “logging data”, or information detailing its operations, on a regular basis. Logging data may indicate whether software executed without error, what errors occurred during a specified time period, and details regarding a particular error. Collecting and transmitting logging data is a peripheral operation, which is performed concurrently with normal operations of a programming receiver, and may occupy resources that would otherwise be directed to more efficient and timely performance of normal operations. Additionally, each log file (consisting of logging data) may occupy a significant amount of storage space and include a large amount of data for transmission for reporting purposes.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide logging data in a way that allows for minimal disruption of normal operations of the programming receiver and/or requires the allocation of fewer storage resources. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.